


Quite the Cuddler

by Crazy_Sassy_Cassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Corny Pickup Lines, Fluff, Gabriel is so cute, Hickies, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is so hot, backround destiel, cute stuff, i suck at tags so bear with me here, just fluff, like omg, sam is bored, sorry - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Sassy_Cassie/pseuds/Crazy_Sassy_Cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's doing boring work. Gabriel takes him out. Cheesy pickup lines and laughs lead to Sam making one conclusion: Gabriel is quite the cuddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite the Cuddler

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own supernatural or the characters. If I did, Gabriel would be on his knees in front of Sam but that's none of my business. First one shot. Also first Sabriel fic. Please bear with me and read. Or not. I'm just glad to write it. I wrote this while on a road trip. Leave a kudos, comment please. I hope you like it. :)

_Click click click_.

 

Sam Winchester types away on his laptop, alone in his room and trying to look up a case. He was bored and didn't like having nothing to do. Nobody to save or to help or to kill.

As he scrolled on the recent murders, he heard a sudden rush of wings and didn't even bother to look up. He didn't need to, he knew who it was.

"Hey Samwhich!" Gabriel said as he looked towards Sam.

"Hey Gabriel." The hunter said as he took a sip from his coffee mug and set it down, continuing to scroll through the search results.

Gabriel walked over across the room and set his head on the human's shoulder. He rested his hands on the back of Sam's chair and peered at the computer screen.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel questioned.

"Looking for a possible case, I'm really bored." Sam then took another swig from his coffee mug and sighed.

"Sounds drab." Gabriel concluded.

"Mhh." Sam replies, still not looking up. Gabriel lifted his head from Sam shoulder and smiled.

"I got an idea and its way more fun than this. Come on."

"Does it involve anyone dying or anything crazy?"Sam asked.

It only seemed reasonable to ask since it was Gabriel.

"No." Gabriel answered.

"Sure, I'm getting sick of staring at this screen." And so Sam finally looked away from the screen to Gabriel.

The archangel smiled and snapped his fingers.

"Whoa." Sam said when he saw the dinner set up. A bottle of champagne in ice, two glasses, napkins and two plates, all on a red velvet table.

"After you." Gabriel said then proceeded to push out one of the chairs for Sam. Sam looked at him then sat down.

"You really do know how to treat a girl, don't you?"

"Indeed I do." Gabriel said.

Sam looked down and saw that someone had already just poured the champagne into the glasses. He picked his up as Gabriel sat down in his seat. Gabriel didn't really eat anything besides candy and Sam thought 'nice of him to bring be here, even though he doesn't eat.'

Sam took a sip of champagne and sat it down. He propped his face with his hand, his elbow on the table. He stared at Gabriel. Gabriel picked up his own glass and took a swig. As he did, he caught Sam's eye.

"Sorry for starring at you like a 11 year old girl. You're really adorable." Sam confessed as he continued to stare at the angel. Sam saw how Gabriel's lips smiled as he continued to drink from his glass.

"You're too gorgeous for me, Sam-squatch." Gabriel said when he sat down. Sam laughed at that.

"So what do you want to eat, Sam-o-blam?" Gabriel asked.

"Actually me and Dean got take out an half an hour ago...Oh! I have to be back at the bunker in an hour or so before Dean will notice I'm gone." Said the human.

"I left him a pie and a note from Cassie so I could have you to myself tonight." Gabriel said with a follow-up of wiggling eyebrows. Sam laughed and looked like he could smile forever. Gabriel loved when he made Sam smile.

"Maybe he'll finally catch on then and cut it out with the whole eye-fucking thing he and Cas do." Sam said with a smile which made Gabriel laugh.

"So no food then?" Gabriel asked.

"I think we should probably skip dinner and go straight to dessert." Sam suggested with a devilish grin the had Gabriel wanting to melt in his very seat.

"And um-what would you want for dessert?" Gabriel said and with that little stutter, the tiny grammatical error, Sam knew he had him now.

"I don't know, you look pretty good." Sam said in a tone that would be the end of the archangel's life. Sam grinned when he saw Gabriel's ears get pink.

"Sammy, sexy, scandalous, Sam." Said Gabriel when he had collected his thoughts and had stopped acting like a nervous preteen and more like an archangel older than humanity.

"You're adorable." Sam said again.

"Sam, you're a masterpiece." Gabriel said in a silly seductive tone that made Sam smirk.

"If I'm a canvas will you be the painter?" Sam said and then broke into a laugh.

"If you're the moose can I be the leafs you eat tonight? You won't regret it, I'm quite the cuddler."Gabriel said with a grin.

"We're so corny, it's embarrassing." Sam said when he stopped laughing.

"Well you are A-MAIZE-ING!" Gabriel said the pun with a grin. By now both of the characters have scooted up and Were leaning on their elbows on the table, their faces merely inches apart.

When Sam looked up he had realized this. He looked at the archangel and the archangel looked right back. Gabriel stared into the hazel eyes that hid the secrets and darkness but also all the good and the glowing soul.

Sam closed his mouth and then the thought hit him like a ton of bricks. He acted quickly. He moved his head and dived into the kiss.

Gabriel made a surprised noise when Sam's mouth tackled his but melted into the kiss as quickly as it had started.

Hands ran through hair, Lips were nipped. Sam stood up and leaned over more on the table to get closer to Gabriel.

Sam then kissed his way down Gabriel's lips, chin, then made a stop at a part at his neck right next to the pulse point. He kissed it and flicked his tongue across the area. What he hadn't expected was the completely pornographic moan Gabriel let out. Apparently Gabriel really liked hickies. Sam made a mental note of that for later. Gabriel raised his hand to snap the table away. But actually ended up snapping them up to some hotel room. Sam fell on top of Gabriel on the bed and they both smiled. Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and Sam's eyes twinkled.

                  *~....~*

The next morning Sam could agree, Gabriel was indeed, a cuddler.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Please comment a Sabriel prompt and I'll write one up because I'm out of ideas. Thanks for at least reading. Might be a grammar error or five, sorry.


End file.
